It is known to deposit microelectronic circuits on a substrate by evaporating a photosensitive organic halogen-containing compound in the presence of radiation. It is also known that insulating organic films may be deposited on a solid substrate using interacting unsaturated organic monomers in the vapor state when excited by electron bombardment, gamma-rays, x-rays, gaseous discharges and by ultraviolet light radiation. All of the above tehniques except that of ultraviolet light requires sophisticated and expansive ancillary equipment. It is not known, however, to deposit organic or inorganic semiconductive films through a photolytic activation of the chemionization products of a variety of organic and inorganic halogen-containing compounds reacted with antimony pentafloruide (SbF.sub.5)n.